El Regreso de Kira
by Ana Zaira Stark
Summary: En el 2006 detuvieron a Light, el Kira original, en el 2016 detuvieron a gente que trataban de ser su sucesor, pero años mas tarde el verdadero Sucesor de Kira aparece con el deseo de traer no solamente justicia y terminar lo que Light empezó, también quiere venganza de quienes detuvieron y considera asesinos de su padre.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar quiero decirles que mi fic es una mezcla entre el anime y las películas, ya que me gusto ambas versiones, pero se imaginan una Kira que no solamente quiere justicia si no venganza.**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Sin mas que decir**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **28 de Enero 2023**

 **Tokio, Japón**

Alguien con capucha oscura estaba frente a la tumba de Light Yagami, apenas se puede notar que se trataba de una chica por su forma del cuerpo que es muy delgado, pero apenas se notaba sus ojos, unos ojos marrones que soltaban lágrimas al ver la tumba pero cuando mira a la gente su mirada se vuelve de odio y rencor.

 _ **Soy todo lo contrario a esta ciudad, yo soy más imponente, ruda, agitada, yo si estoy hecha de hierro, de metal, llena de concreto y paredes que no permiten que nadie me subestime ni me lastime, paredes que no permite que ningún criminal las atraviese… yo soy más fuerte porque esta ciudad es débil al igual que todas las del mundo que su justicia no sirve de nada, protege a los más poderosos y a los débiles los dejas desamparados, antes había justicia, una verdadera justicia que castigaba a los que realmente se lo merecía… yo lo sé…**_

Vuelve a ver la tumba de Light

… _ **porque mi padre fue el quien realmente hacia justicia.**_

\- ¡SAORI! –grita Ryuk acercándose a ella- Saori- ella voltea viéndolo con malicia- como jure a tu padre, estaré a tu lado… más vale que me diviertas

-Si- asintiendo- como mi acompañante, amigo y cómplice Shinigami –Ryuk sonríe con malicia- es la hora Ryuk, hoy es el día que mataron a mi padre así que hoy es el día que comienza a mi venganza, todos los que tuvieron que ver con su muerte sufrirán por el nuevo Kira-alejándose

-Jejejejeje Light… es hora de ver a tu hija en acción- siguiéndola divertido

 _ **Me llamo, Saori, Saori Fujiwara… soy la hija de Light Yagami y Misa Amane, nadie sabe de mi existencia ya que mi madre logro ocultar su embarazo y traernos a la vida, si… tuvo trillizos, un niño dos niñas: Hiro, Shiori y yo… Saori, soy la del medio. Apenas teníamos contacto con ella hasta que murió pero logro contarnos que pudo engañar a la justicia fingiendo que renuncio a la Death Note perdiendo todos los recuerdos y de que nadie supiese de nuestra existencia, ni siquiera la familia de mi padre, mi madre nos dejó al cuidado de un viejo amigo que sabía la verdad de Kira… por desgracia mi hermano a los nueve años Hiro se adelantó en usar la Death Note que terminaron asesinándolo con nuestro protector dejándonos a mi hermana y a mi solas a cuidado de unos amigos millonarios que no saben nada y que a pesar de tener un hijo aceptaron gustosamente en criarnos… así obtuve nombre, Saori Fujiwara**_

Saori pasa detrás de un gran árbol y sale si su capucha ni capa mostrando ser una chica muy bella, era una viva imagen de Light ya que no solamente tiene sus ojos, también tiene el mismo tono de cabello castaño solo que hasta la cintura. Usa un uniforme escolar de camisa blanca, saco y falda negra, corbata negra, calcetines un poco debajo de las rodillas de color blanco y zapatos negros. Entra a un auto negro del año y arranca para alejarse del cementerio.

 _ **A pesar de no haber podido conocer a mi padre siento una gran adoración hacia él desde que era niña, admiraba la forma que el hacía para limpiar al mundo del crimen pero por desgracia había gente que no lo miraba así e incluso la policía termino por asesinarlo, incluso su propio padre colaboro en eso, sé que Ryuk tuvo algo que ver en eso pero era obvio que si recurrimos a un shinigami significa pedir nuestra muerte. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que mi padre tenía un plan de respaldo, dejo mi madre embarazada para tener sucesores si algo malo le pasara, le dio instrucciones a mi madre y a Ryuk de que nosotros terminemos lo que él inicio e incluso dejo videos para darnos instrucciones… mi padre era un hombre inteligente y calculador, muchos de sus planes funcionaron, pero dos fallaron:**_

 _ **1 – Matar a L quien por desgracia se adelantó escribiendo su nombre lo que causo que le dispararan y pidiera a Ryuk que matara a todos los policías involucrados… pero por desgracia lo que hacía sin pensarlo era pedir su muerte**_

 _ **2 – La muerte de mi hermano, en el 2016 el rey shinigami lanzo una serie de libretas de la muerte al mundo humano, un detective agarro el de Ryuk logrando dar con mi hermano y nuestro protector matándolos a ambos creyendo que así detuvieran el sucesor de Kira.**_

 _ **El segundo plan fallo en esa parte pero logro que el sucesor de L muriera, así que una parte funciono, por suerte nunca se supo mi existencia y la de mi hermana.**_

 _ **Pero hoy llego el día, el día que murió mi padre, hoy es el día que vengare su muerte y terminare lo que él empezó hace muchos tiempo, el verdadero sucesor de Kira va a aparecer con una sed de justicia y venganza que todos los que estuvieron en contra de mi padre desearan jamás haberlo hecho.**_

-Veo que estas muy ansiosa por empezar-dice Ryuk quien estaba en el asiento trasero

-No tienes idea-dice con malicia

Saori aprovecha un semáforo en rojo y conecta su celular en el auto y marca un número.

- _Bueno_

-Buenas tardes Profesor Higashide, llame como me lo pidió, soy Saori Fujiwara -dice con su voz más tranquila

- _Ah, señorita Fujiwara buenas tardes, que bueno que me llama, quiero anunciarle que el concurso de inteligencia nacional se cambió para el próximo mes, será en Nueva York-_ dice tranquilo

-Ah que bueno saberlo… para organizarme- dice comenzando a andar de nuevo el auto al ver el semáforo en verde

 _-De nada, sé que contigo la mejor estudiante de Japon ganaremos el concurso de nuevo_

-Es mi último año en la preparatoria, será un honor traerles de nuevo el primer lugar

- _Sabemos que lo harás, nos vemos mañana en clases_

-Que tenga buena tarde-colgando- mi último en la preparatoria… cuando menos se lo esperen estaré en la mejor universidad estudiando leyes y criminología-sonriendo

-Jejejeje sí que heredaste la inteligencia de tu padre-dice Ryuk con malicia

-Una parte es verdad Ryuk… pero las mujeres tenemos más inteligencia que los hombres-dice con malicia- aunque mi madre era casi todo lo contrario a la inteligencia no hay que negar que en muchos casos fue muy astuta cuando empezó a seguir los pasos de mi padre

-Sí, eso no hay duda.

-Pero ya verás Ryuk… esta tarde volverás a ver un espectáculo que será incluso mucho mejor

* * *

 **Casa de los Yagami**

-Otro día sin que estés con nosotros hijo mío-dice Sachiko Yagami quien ha envejecido un poco desde que murió Light- mi pequeño-soltando lagrimas sin dejar de ver la foto

-Mama-dice Sayu de treinta siete años quien después de diecisiete años se convirtió en una bella mujer que es esposa y madre de dos niños y de uno en camino- tienes que calmarte

-No hija… nunca pude superar la muerte de tu hermano, tenía una vida y un gran futuro por delante pero todo eso… Kira se lo arrebato-dice llorando

-Mama-dice Sayu abrazándola

\- ¡ABUELO! –gritan dos niños de doce y siete años corriendo hacia Soichiro Yagami

Soichiro Yagami los abraza sonriendo, después de la muerte de Light se retiró por un tiempo de la policía pero después de siete años decide regresar, había envejecido un poco más a su esposa.

-¿Cómo están mis dos nietos favoritos?

-Abuelo, somos tus únicos nietos-dice el niño de siete años divertido

-Pero obvio que yo soy el mero mero de los favoritos-dice el otro orgulloso

\- ¡No es cierto!

-Light, Shin… dejen de pelear-dice Sayu acercándose- bienvenido padre-abrazándolo

-Gracias hija-dice abrazándola- gracias por quedarte con tu madre mientras trabajaba, no me quisieron dar el día –dejando su saco

-Papa sabes que para mí es un placer-dice sonriendo- y más este día que Kira asesino a mi hermano- acercándose por un vaso de té helado- mi hermano dio su vida para salvarnos de ese asesino en serie

-Si… nos salvó-dice su padre tomando su te

Él era el único de la familia que sabía que era mentira, nunca le dijo a su esposa e hija que Light era realmente Kira, cuando el murió decidieron decirles que Light sacrifico su vida para detenerlo, así ella no tendría una mala memoria hacia él, además sabía que no les iba a creer.

-Ya llegue-dice Matsuda entrando a la casa

-¡PAPA! –gritan los niños corriendo hacia su padre

-Hola campeones-dice Matsuda abrazándolos- hola amor-besando a Sayu

-Hola Matsuda-sonriendo

Los señores Yagami los miran sonriendo, a pesar de que Matsuda era mayor que Sayu él la ayudo mucho a superar la muerte de Light, comenzaron a salir cuando ella entro a la universidad a pesar de tener once años de diferencia ambos tiene una hermosa relación. A pesar que al principio que no estaba de acuerdo porque no querían que su hija estuviese con un policía Matsuda les mostro que es capaz de todo por ella que al final terminaron por aceptarlo.

* * *

 **Mansión Fujiwara**

Saori detiene su auto frente a una mansión de dos pisos pero por la anchura se notaba que tenía como ocho habitaciones en ambos pisos. Deja el auto y entra la mansión donde es recibida por dos sirvientes que hacen reverencia a momento que ella entra

-Bienvenida a casa, señorita Fujiwara

\- ¿Cómo está todo en la casa? –pregunta mientras entraba más a la casa

-Excelente señorita-dice una sirvienta de casi de su edad de cabello negro, ojos azules, piel blanca, vestido negro hasta las rodillas y mandil blanco- como siempre

\- ¿Cómo va los preparativos para la fiesta de mañana?

-Excelente, al igual que usted su madre se está haciendo cargo de todo

-Muy bien… ¿Y mi familia? –pregunta dejando su mochila en el sillón

-Sus hermanos llegaron hace pocas horas, su madre fue a ver algunos adornos y su padre está aquí en su oficina

\- ¡ONEESAN! –grita un niño de diez años, cabello negro, ojos castaños corriendo hacia ella abrazándola

-Hola Sota-abrazándolo y besándole la mejilla- ¿Cómo estas chiquito?

-Muy bien-sonriendo

-Shiori ¿Por qué estas usando un mandil? ¿No me digas que de nuevo estas cocinando? –pregunta viendo a una chica exactamente idéntica a ella solo que su cabello está casi debajo de los hombros, usa una diadema negra, usa una blusa azul cielo, falda negra hasta las rodillas, una pulsera azul cielo con la imagen de un delfín y un mandil blanco.

-Estoy preparando unas galletas, Sota saco tres dieces de nuevo en los exámenes-sonriendo

-Otros tres dieces, que orgullosa estoy de ti-dice Saori abrazándolo

-Jajajaja pero algún día sacare puros diez como ustedes-dice Sota emocionado

-Pues… sigue estudiando mucho y lo lograras-dice Saori sonriendo

-Y yo no saco puros dieces, a veces saco un o dos nueves… pero que son una de las primeras del salón lo soy pero la mera, mera… es mi hermana-dice Shiori sonriendo- por cierto papa quiere verte, está ansioso de ver tus resultados de los exámenes nacionales, los espero todo el día al igual que los míos

-Jejejeje ahora voy con él, avísame cuando estén listas tus galletas que sabes que también me encanta-agarrando su mochila y se va

-Claro

 **Pueden que digan que Shiori y yo somos como dos gotas de agua, pero la verdad es que lo somos en el exterior porque en el interior somos totalmente distintas. Desde que eramos niñas nos han dicho cual era nuestra misión en la vida pero ella no quiere seguir los pasos de nuestros padres con la Death Note, asi que Ryuk logro que ella renunciara a la Death Note perdiendo todos sus recuerdos y sobre lo que fue de nuestros padres, sabe quienes son pero no sobre lo que hacían para traer justicia al mundo, incluso sabe sobre la muerte de nuestro hermano.**

 **A pesar que soy criada por otra familia siento un gran aprecio por mis padres adoptivos ya que se hicieron cargo de nosotras dándonos todo su amor al criarnos como sus hijas, incluso adoro a su hijo a quien considero mi hermano pequeño al cual jure proteger del mundo criminal, esa pareja tienen otro hijo pero se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar la universidad, a él también le tengo aprecio y cuando podamos nos mantenemos en contacto.**

-Hola papa-entrando a su oficina

-Oh Saori, bienvenida a casa-dice un hombre de casi cincuenta años, cabello un poco canoso, ojos azules y usa un traje negro elegante- creí que llegarías más tarde

-Solo salí a caminar para despejarme un poco de mis estudios… pero ya lle… ¿Ah? –viéndolo acercándose a él extendiendo su mano- ah claro, los resultados de los exámenes nacionales

\- No tienes idea de cómo los espere-dice ansioso

-Ten-dándole la boleta

\- ¡WOW!, has vuelto a quedar en primer lugar, estoy orgulloso de ti hija-dice viéndola con un gran orgullo

-Jejejejeje, gracias papa, iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme, avíseme para la hora de la comida-yéndose

-Claro, tu madre le encantara ver estas notas

Saori sube las escaleras y entra a su cuarto que es muy espacioso del tamaño de dos cuartos, las paredes son de tono gris, un gran armario blanco, poster de bandas de rock y pop ya sean japonés y americanos, una puerta que daba al baño privado, una gran televisión de pantalla plana, un escritorio con computadora, un librero con libros escolares y novelas y una cama matrimonial.

-Eres igual a tu padre-dice Ryuk acostándose en la cama mientras comía una manzana- el sacaba diez en los exámenes nacionales, siempre era el primero de su clase

-De alguien tenía que heredar la inteligencia-dice divertida mientras agarra ropa del armario- ¿Te importa?

-Sí, si-dice Ryuk dándole la espalda- tienes suerte que sea un caballero

-Sí, me alegro mucho-dice cambiándose de ropa- bien, recopilemos todo… mi padre empezó a asesinar cuando tenía mi edad, así que es justo que yo empiece a su edad y más este día que lo sacaron del medio.

-Sí, así es… tu padre a pesar que aún no me conocía tenía ya hojas llenas de nombres-dice con malicia- pero te recuerdo el precio, no podrás ir al cielo ni al infierno en cuanto mueras… iras a la nada

-Si es el precio de para vengar a mis padres y hermano… estoy dispuesta a ello-dice decidida terminando de ponerse una blusa negra y shorts azul cielo-ya me cambie Ryuk, y es hora de empezar- metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo debajo de la cama

\- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta Ryuk confundido

Saori quita un piso falso de ahí y saca una caja negra, vuelve a poner el piso y sale de la cama con la caja.

-¿Nunca te has pregunta en "En donde escondí la Death Note y las grabaciones"? –pregunta divertida

-Vaya… muy astuta pero… ¿Qué harás i alguien te mira escondiendo algo ahí?- pregunta interesado

-Hay un piso falso ahí, ahí lo escondo y hay otra oscura donde tengo cosas personales y más de cuando era niña, la caja también es negra pero tiene una marca para que pueda diferenciarlos… por lo menos todos sabes que las mujeres tenemos secretos-dice yéndose a su escritorio

-Muy astuta-dice sorprendido

Saori se sienta en el escritorio y abre la caja revelando la Death Note y unas grabaciones. Saca una grabación y la inserta en la computadora, se pone audífonos para evitar que la escuchen y se mira en la pantalla a Light.

-P… padre

- _Soy Light Yagami, también conocido como Kira, si miras este video es porque estoy muerto y tú eres mi sucesor, le pedí a Ryuk que te guie, pero no confíes mucho en él que a veces no ayuda y dice lo que más necesitas saber a último momento_

-Jajajaja no miente-dice Ryuk divertido recordando todas las veces que Light lo regaño porque al final de cada situación terminaba sabiendo las consecuencias e información importante

- _Le pedí a Ryuk que te cuente mi historia, si no lo hace reproduce la grabación AE, ahí está todo, debes terminar lo que yo empecé, crear un mundo libre de crimen, si todo sale bien te convertirás en el Dios o Diosa del nuevo mundo, te deseo mucha suerte y si quieres más consejos ahí están las otra grabaciones… Light fuera_

El video se detiene y Saori rápidamente saca el disco y lo guarda mientras que saca la libreta y enciende la televisión

-Bien Ryuk… que comience el juego-sonriendo con malicia

* * *

 **Casa de los Yagami**

-Estuvo deliciosa la comida suegra, como siempre-dice Matsuda sonriendo

\- ¿Quieres decir que yo no cocino bien? –pregunta Sayu cruzando los brazos

\- ¡No! ¡No cielo! Jejejeje-dice nervioso

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no compares las comidas cuando esta Sayu, las mujeres no les gusta eso-dice el Sr. Yagami tomando café

-Jejejeje

\- ¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! ¡UN HOMBRE SALTO DEL BIN BEN! –grita Light impactado

\- ¿Qué? –preguntan confundidos

-Y otro hombre salto de un puente en San Francisco… grito algo de Kira-dice Shin asustado

La familia Yagami se levanta para ver las noticias en cuanto escuchan el nombre de Kira

- _Nos acaban de informar que Martin Sánchez, un hombre que hace poco fue acusado de violar a una niña de ocho años y que recientemente fue declarado inocente se cortó la mano escribiendo en la pared Kira con su sangre antes de que se suicidara, y que Diana Serrano una mujer una niñera acusada por asesinar a una pequeña de dos años fue encontrada muerta en su celda, según las fuentes sufrió un paro cardiaco y otras dos presas de la misma cárcel fueron encontradas muertas por la misma causa ¿Sera que Kira ha vuelto? ¿O alguien quiere seguir sus pasos? –pregunta sorprendida- soy Erika Toda en Sakura TV_

Los Yagami miraban impactados la noticia, no lo podían creer, ¿Kira había vuelto?, no lo podían creer y mucho menos el Sr. Yagami y Matsuda que estuvieron presentes cuando Light murió y les informaron que en el 2016 en el caso que ellos no participaron lograron detener y quemas las libretas. No podían creer que de nuevo se repitiera todo.

* * *

 **Mansión Fujiwara**

Saori veía con malicia la televisión mientras escribe nombres, nombres y más nombres de los criminales que anuncian eh incluso los que están por internet, los mataba de diferentes partes del mundo para que por ahora no sospechen de Japón.

-Vaya… si que esto es divertido

\- ¿Segura que no…

-No Ryuk… no quiero eso-dice sin verlo- me conformo con esto

-Jejejeje idéntica a tus padres, definitivamente esto será muy divertido… gracias Light por darme esta misión-dice con malicia


	2. Chapter 2

**Al día siguiente**

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –grita Saori buscando en su armario desesperada- no puedo creer que haya olvidado que hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre ¿Dónde lo habré dejado?, juro que aquí lo deje

-Jejejeje estabas ansiosa de comenzar tu venganza ayer que olvidaste lo que se celebra hoy-dice Ryuk acostado en la cama mientras comía manzanas

-No tengo tiempo para bromas Ryuk-dice sin verlo- ¿Dónde está? ¿Don… ¡AH! aquí esta-dice sacando un vestido azul oscuro que llega hasta las rodillas, escote de hombros caídos y tiene un diamante en el pecho- fiuf sabía que lo deje por aquí, si lo hubiera perdido Shiori me mata

-¿Por qué tan preocupada?... creí que odias estos eventos-dice Ryuk

-Los odio sí, pero mis padres les encanta y como es el cumpleaños de mi madre tengo que asistir, además… Shiori me hizo este vestido, planea ser diseñadora y no dudo que vaya ser famosa, ella diseña la mayor parte de nuestra ropa y los vestidos y los hace, yo trate de hacer lo mismo pero por desgracia el hilo y la aguja me odian-colgando el vestido- bien, tengo que ver que peinados usare- sentándose en su escritorio- tengo ocho o siete horas para estar lista

-¿No dijiste que vas a atacar más gente en la noche para que crean que eres del otro continente?

-Cierto-dice Saori levantándose- pero tengo un plan para eso-sacando la Death Note del escondite- pondré los nombres y hora exacta de muerte, mientras yo estoy en la fiesta ellos morirán-sentándose en el escritorio- miren eso, niñas que causaban Bullying causa que su víctima se suicide muy bien, pondré el nombre de una de ellas

 _Diana Parker, se corta las venas a las seis de la tarde y escribe un mensaje a su amiga de que si no dice la verdad en dos días Kira matara a tu familia y tú serás la última, así pagaras la muerte de esa inocente niña._

-Vaya… escribiste el nombre de una niña de trece años-dice sorprendido- tu padre nunca escribió nombre de niños

-Pues lastima, no soy mi padre, yo pongo mis reglas y yo hago justicia y me vale que sean adultos o niños, así mantendré a mi hermanito a salvo-dice Saori seriamente-aquí hay más noticias y sabes que… yo no solo me voy a fijar en los homicidas de hoy en día o que salga recientemente su crimen, también me fijare en los que han asesinado hace muchos años y nunca cumplieron su condena

-Vaya… así espantaras a todos los criminales-dice Ryuk con malicia

-A ver Ryuk… cuéntame de crímenes más crueles que ocurrieron antes de que naciera-viéndolo

-Jejejeje ocurrieron muchas cosas que nunca terminare, hubo muchísimos atentados como el de Nueva York y Barcelona, la masacre de jóvenes en el 68 del Tlatelolco en México, La masacre en Guatemala y etc, etc y etc.

\- Muchas gracias-dice sarcástica ya que no ayuda casi en nada-, me dijiste de tragedias muy viejas que ocurrió incluso mucho antes de que mis padres nacieran, por ejemplo: ese del 68 es obvio que el principal causante ya está muerto

-Tú preguntaste-tranquilamente

-Y bien que contestas-enarcando la ceja- olvídalo, yo buscare-tecleando

* * *

 **ICPO**

-Según las notas que nos enviaron ayer murieron veinte criminales en diferentes partes del mundo, hace dos horas murieron tres más, dos de ellos se encontraban en prisión, uno murió de un ataque al corazón y otro lo encontraron colgado- dice uno de los policías internaciones

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que Kira regreso? –pregunta policía internacional #2

\- Por favor, todos saben que han pasado 17 años desde que Kira murió y 7 desde que los que trataron de imitarlo murieron-dice otro policía internacional #3

-Pues no hubo muchas muertes como el primer día que Kira asesino así que dudo mucho que se trate de él-dice policía internacional #4

-¿Pero qué dices?, uno de ellos escribió con su sangre el nombre de Kira-dice Matsuda

-Eso no prueba nada, seguramente lo hizo para asustarnos ya que estaba haciendo amenazado por mucha gente aun siendo inocente-dice un policía internacional #1

-Dudo que era inocente, siempre se mostraba nervioso y miraba con malicia a sus víctimas-dice policía internacional #5

-¡Pues qué más da, eran criminales y dos de ellos eran culpables por violar y otro por asesinar a niñas, debían pagarlo tarde o temprano y más al quien declararon inocente!-dice molesto el policía internacional #6

-¡Un asesinato es un asesinato sean criminales o no! –dice Policía Internacional #7 molesto

-Digo que es imposible que sea el mismo Kira, está muerto, mis hombres y yo lo vimos morir a manos de un Shinigami, además la forma que asesino estaba planeado y la mayor parte fue en Japón, las muertes son de criminales de distintas partes del mundo porque de seguro teme que sea localizado- dice Sr. Yagami tratando de no mostrar dolor ya que hablo de su hijo

-Es obvio que está siendo muy cuidadoso porque sabe bien que un error rápidamente lo podríamos encontrar, la noticia de la trampa que le pusimos al Kira original usando a un prisionero condenado como carnada es muy conocida por todo el mundo, es obvio que está muy prevenido-dice Policía Internacional #7

-Es cierto, ahora será muy difícil detectarlo ya que parece ser más listo que los imitadores de hace 7 años-dice Policía Internacional #2

-Es muy pronto para considerar que fue un nuevo Kira quien lo hizo ya que la mayoría como dijimos se suicidaron y solo dos murieron de ataque al corazón, nadie creerá que fue Kira, claro si es que la mayoría sufren de ataques al corazón definitivamente se trataría de un Nuevo Kira-dice Policía Internacional #3

-El arma era un cuaderno que controlaba a la gente, podía causar que ellas se suicidaran-dice Matsuda

-¿Qué tal que los Shinigamis están haciendo todo eso? –pregunta Policía Internacional #4 confundido

-Eso no puede ser, según tenemos entendido gracias a un testigo en el 2016 si un Shinigami salva la vida de alguien extendiendo su vida morirá, dudo mucho que ellos quieran morir-dice Sr. Yagami

-Esperaremos tres días para saber si se trata de un nuevo Kira o una broma de mal gusto por parte del quien escribió su nombre, si siguen los asesinatos será necesario llamar a Near-anuncio el Policía Internacional #1 callando a todos

-¿Near? –pregunta Matsuda confundido

-Es el sucesor de L, el verdadero sucesor-dice Sr Yagami

-¡¿Qué?!... pero… ¿Que no murió en el 2016? –pregunta Matsuda sorprendido

-Ryūzaki era en realidad un candidato… un gran candidato, pero escuche que Near es mejor que él y mucho mejor que el mismísimo L, pero espero que este Kira no sea igual de listo que el anterior-dice preocupado

-¡Tres días! ¡¿Qué tal si en tres días muere uno de nosotros?! –pregunta Policía Internacional #7 molesto

-Si sucede eso adelantaremos la reunión y contactaremos a Near, hasta entonces esperaremos tres días-dice el Policía Internacional #1

-Espero que tenga razón y no se trate de un nuevo Kira-dice Sr. Yagami preocupado

-Yo también espero eso… no quiero que por eso nuestra familia descubra la verdad-dice Matsuda preocupado-en especial Sayu, ella tiene a su hermano en un altar

-Al igual que mi esposa, si ambas descubren la verdad no quiero imaginarme el caos que se generara en casa-dice preocupado

* * *

 **Mansión Fujiwara**

-Jejejejeje jamás me imagine que estaría viviendo esto con una versión femenina de Light-dice Ryuk viéndola maquilandose

-¿Y mucho menos verlo pintarse?-pregunta Saori sin verlo

-Jajajajajaja a él no le importaba estas cosas, lo hacía en contra de su voluntad, prefería estar tanto tiempo encerrado y estudiando en vez de disfrutar de la vida como alguien de su edad-dice Ryuk divertido

-Eso no entiendo, dices que soy como él pero… distinta, ya que yo si salgo con mis amigas y disfruto la vida y agarro algo de tiempo para estudiar-dice Saori confundida- nunca entenderes eso de mi padre… ¿Por qué no disfruto la vida como alguien normal? –viéndose en el espejo

-Tu padre era un hombre aburrido, créeme, muy aburrido pero era muy decidido y directo con lo que pensaba, no le importaba en lo absoluto manchar sus manos con sangre ajena de las personas que ha matado, al igual que tu

\- ¿Y mi madre?... recuérdame como era, sé que era muy distinta a él

-Jajajajaja, Misa era muy infantil e impulsiva, creía que tu padre la amaba pero el solo la usaba aprovechándose de los ojos de Shinigami-dice Ryuk en tono burlón

-No te burles de mi madre-dice Saori molesta- puede que quiera véngalos pero… mi padre era un idiota al igual que mi madre-dice furiosa

-Veo que los odias

-Un poco, odio a mi padre por usar a mi madre y odio a mi madre por haber sido alguien fácil de manipular, debió ser más inteligente cuando se trataba de mi padre-dice molesta-pero aun así ellos hacían justicia

-Jajajajaja, tu compartes algo de ellos-dice Ryuk viéndola-tienes la frialdad, decidida y la inteligencia de tu padre… de tu madre sacaste lo impulsiva pero también la compasión-dice con burla lo último-aunque tu hermana saco más lo infantil y lo compasiva de tu madre… pero muy poca la inteligencia de tu padre

-Pero aun así es muy inteligente-dice Saori volviéndose a maquillar-no tienes idea lo inteligente que es

* * *

-¡YA ESTA! –grita Shiori viendo el saco de un traje negro de tamaño infantil

-Wow-dice sorprendida una mujer de mediados de cuarenta años muy hermosa, de cabello negro, ojos azules, piel blanca y que usa una bata blanca-hija tienes un don, no se nota las costuras de donde le arreglaste-dice viendo fascinada el manga del saco- eres una Diosa hija, gracias

-De nada mama

-Lamento haberlo roto y que lo arreglaras al último momento-dice Sota apenado

-No te preocupes Sota, pero ten cuidado la próxima-dice Shiori sonriendo

-Bueno Shiori, arréglate porque quiero que tú y tu hermana estén bellísimas, posiblemente conozcan a alguien-dice su madre emocionada

-¡¿Qué cosas dices mama?!- pregunta sonrojada- yo… no estoy para nada interesada en eso-nerviosa

-Vamos hija, tu siempre sueñas con encontrar a tu príncipe ideal como los mangas y novelas que lees-dice viendo el librero lleno de novelas juveniles y mangas románticas y cómics-seguramente lo encontraras en la fiesta

-Jejejejeje mama como crees-dice sonrojada

-Bueno, te dejamos para que te arregles-dice su madre agarrando el saco-vamos Sota

-Nos vemos hermanita-dice Sota saliendo del cuarto

-Adiós-dice Shiori cerrando la puerta- ¡DIOS!... sé que cuando era niña dije que quería un príncipe como las novelas y mangas pero nunca me imaginé que ya me presionaran-dice sonrojada mientras enciende la computadora-mientras me arreglo veamos un escuchare un anime por mientras-poniendo el capítulo de Clannad- que mejor que un tierno anime- yendo a su armario

* * *

-Saori-dice la mujer tocando la puerta- hija

-¡Adelante!

-Hija-dice entrando al cuarto y cierra-hija quisiera saber si… ay no-viendo en la tele la película de JigSaw y rápidamente congela la imagen- te eh dicho que no me gustan esas películas

-Perdón mama, sabes que me gusta esa saga-dice su hija sentada frente a su espejo peinándose

-Por desgracias-dice la mujer acercándose

-Feliz cumpleaños mama-dice Saori abrazándola

-Gracias-abrazándola-déjame ayudarte-sentándola gentilmente y comenzando a peinarla

-Mama, tú debes arreglarte para lucir más hermosa que nunca es tu fiesta-dice Saori sonriéndole

-Lo sé, pero me gusta peinarlas como cuando eran niñas-dice sonriendo- no puedo creer que lo mucho que han crecido y que el próximo mes iras a Nueva York para el concurso, estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-Gracias-sonriendo

-Ay hija, tienes un gran futuro por delante, tu hermana tiene un gran futuro como diseñadora de moda, tendrá su propia empresa y línea de ropa, mis dos hijas serán personas muy importantes-sonriendo

-Yo no sé aun lo que hare, seguramente trabajar con Shiori en su empresa, o en la de mi padre o ser una detective-dice Saori sonriendo con malicia al decir lo último

-¿Por qué no eres doctora? –pregunta su madre sonriéndole- una vez dijiste que te gustaría serlo

-Después de ver operaciones del corazón, trasplantes y partos… no gracias-dice rápidamente asustada y asqueada

-Jajajajajaja, te da miedo las operaciones-dice Ryuk riendo a carcajada desde la cama

-Sí, mucha responsabilidad eso-dice su madre analizando el tema de medicina- pero date prisa en decidir, además que con tus calificaciones puedes entrar a cualquier universidad

-Jejejeje no lo dudo

-Bueno, te dejo para que te arregles-besándole la cabeza- te amo

-Y yo a ti mama

Su madre sonríe y sale del cuarto dejándola sola

-Que escena tan cursi-dice Ryuk con burla

-Es mi madre, para ella siempre seré su bebe- poniendo seguro la puerta- y hazme un favor, sal del cuarto, dama arreglándose- apuntando la ventana

-Bien, bien… nos vemos-yéndose divertido

* * *

 **Casa de lo Yagami**

-¿Qué dices hija?, ¿Iras a la fiesta de los Fujiwara? –pregunta la Sra. Yagami sorprendida

-Si-dice Sayu peinándose- como mi esposo y mi padre no podrán ir así que iré en su representación

-Esa familia es de los más importantes de todo Japón, me encantaría acompañarte pero… no quiero que mis nietos estén con una niñera-dice viéndolos jugando- y más por el caso de esa mujer que asesino a la niña que cuidaba

-Ay madre, ni me lo recuerdes-terminándose de medio agarrarse el cabello- se suponía que mi padre y Matsuda iría como invitados de honor por ser unos de los encargados de detener a Kira pero ya que- maquillándose- ¿Crees que podrás con los niños?

-Claro que sí, me encanta estar con ellos- sonriendo- tu padre y esposo dijeron que tratara de llegar lo más posible a la fiesta, así que te alcanzaran allá

-Muy bien, ahora disculpa que me tengo que arreglar-cerrando la puerta

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No gracias mama

-De acuerdo- yéndose a la cocina tranquilamente- como me encantaría ir a esa fiesta pero estar con mis nietos es mejor… ay como me hubiera gustado cuidar de tus hijos Light- viendo su foto

* * *

 **Mansión Fujiwara**

-Ya estoy lista-dice Saori usando el bellísimo vestido que hace lucir su buena figura, zapatos negros de tacón bajo, un collar de plata con un diamante circular y diademas blancas con diamantes de tono azul del vestido

-¿Estas segura de ir a esa aburrida fiesta? –pregunta Ryuk comiendo una manzana

-Es la fiesta de mi mama, obvio que si-sentándose

-¿Ya tienes listo a tus nuevas víctimas?

-Claro, no soy tonta para no hacerlo- echándose perfume- pero estaré ocupada en la fiesta evitando que mi mama me presente algún chico que para verlo, por lo que te pediré que pongas atención a las noticias, yo mañana las veré

-Con gusto lo hare, ya que tengo mis manzanas, no quiero ir a esa aburrida fiesta y no tengo mucho que hacer-comiendo

-Como si tuvieras una lista de cosas por hacer-rodando los ojos levantándose-bueno me voy- agarrando su bolso- volveré a media noche, trata de no asustar a la servidumbre

-Como digas

-Nos vemos-saliendo cerrando la puerta

-Diviértete o muérete de aburrimiento-dice Ryuk encendiendo la tele- Ay Light, gracias por darme esta tarea- sonriendo- pero aunque tu hija sea más inteligente que tú y tu hijo dudo mucho que logre esconder la Death Note para siempre… pero… uno nunca sabe ya que el objetivo de tu hija no solo es hacer justicia… sino uno de los temas que más me gusta… la venganza jajajajaja


End file.
